


The New Girl In His Life

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Time baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River choose a name for their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl In His Life

The Doctor couldn't remember a time when he had felt so content, so completely and utterly at peace. In that precise moment, lying in bed with his beautiful wife, all was right with the world.

Looking over at his wife beside him, the Doctor's hearts swelled with affection. Pregnancy had made River Song glow, sometimes quite literally. The unborn child seemed to be flexing her regeneration muscles a little early, and every tiny burst of energy did wonders for her mother. River's eyes were brighter, her hair was more golden, and her skin was more flawless. She was as radiant as a goddess.

River had never looked more glorious, and the Doctor had never been more in love with her. It wasn't just because of this amazing renewal of beauty, or the fact that her pregnancy cravings had made her finally admit that fish fingers and custard tasted delicious together. It was because River was now the embodiment of the family he had spent centuries longing to have again. She was everything he had ever wanted; perfect in every way, the one woman who could keep up with him, who could handle the sheer amount of love he had to give, and who could give him the greatest gift of all.

The Doctor rested his hand on River's swollen stomach, his fingers tracing Gallifreyan words of love and devotion over the bump. He could feel the warmth of his unborn baby even through the fabric of River's silky nightgown; there were only a few weeks until she was due.

River sighed. "Do you still love me, sweetie? Even though it looks like I've swallowed a planet?"

"Of course," said the Doctor, kissing her cheek. "I'll never stop loving you, River. You're glowing." And she really was.

River smiled, lacing her manicured fingers with his over her stomach. They could just about feel the flutter of their baby's heartbeats under their fingertips.

"I've been thinking of names," said the Doctor. "Well, just the one name in particular, actually."

"And what's that?"

"Arianna," the Doctor said with a small, sad smile. His voice was just a soft whisper. "It was my mother's name. As a Time Lady, I thought it would be quite nice to give her an appropriately Gallifreyan name. Arianna Song. What do you think?"

River's smile got even wider. "Oh sweetie, I love it! It sounds so magical. Can I make just one little suggestion though, dear?"

"Of course you can," he said. "She's your baby too."

"Arianna  _Amelia_ Song," she said with a grin. "After both her grandmothers. She's half Pond, after all."

"Half Pond, half Time Lord," he chuckled. "Talk about an epic combination!"

The baby suddenly kicked, almost in agreement, and the TARDIS hummed her approval around them as the Doctor kissed River, first on her lips and then on her round stomach. He rested his head on her bump, smiling as River ran her fingers through his hair and listening to the teeny, tiny heartbeats of the new girl in his life.

"Arianna Amelia Song," he whispered. "Like something out of a fairy tale."

"Aren't we all, sweetie?"


End file.
